Soul Sight
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Upon coming back to the village, Naruto bumps into Ino. What started as a friendly bump has developed into something more. What will happen between Naruto and Ino. You'll have to read and find out.


**Hello again, I am here to introduce a Naruto/Ino story. They are both blonde and so I think it's an ingenious idea to pair the both of them. I wonder how it will do. Also this challenge is by Naruto12Kyuubi. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto. _

Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

"I'm back" Naruto shouted

It had been two years since he went off to train with the Pervy Sage; to hone his techniques and to learn more about the other countries all over the world. Naruto couldn't hold his excitement of being back in the Hidden Leaf village, his home.

Naruto jumped down as he was going to say hi to his friends, eat at his favorite ramen place, and then go home to rest. However, his lack of viewing his surrounding managed to make him bump into a friend he has not seen for years.

Her hair was a bit lighter than his, but it was blonde. He looked into the eyes of what blocked his path. It was Ino.

"Ouch, why don't you watch where you are…" Ino barked but smiled "Naruto, you're back"

"Hi Ino, how's it going?" Naruto gave Ino a smile as he helped her up while lifting himself up.

"Not too bad, yourself" Naruto smiled as he was glad to see Ino again; however he hoped he bumped into Sakura first.

"Well, I have been better. I guess I wasn't the person you wanted to see first" She sensed his unwillingness to confront her.

"Well, I was going to see you anyways before or after Shikamaru and Choji" Naruto chuckled

"O really" Ino blankly said

"No offense" Naruto held her guard not wanting to invoke Ino's wrath. Ino was just as worse as Sakura when she was angry.

"It's ok, I forgive you" Ino smirked punching his arm making Naruto yelp in pain. "Sorry about that"

"It's ok, well I guess I should see everyone else, ummm goodbye" Naruto smiled as he passed Ino, who waved away.

Ino stood there wondering what happened to her as she felt herself drawn to this very alley, and bumped into Naruto. Her soul felt very drawn to Naruto. It had been drawn to him since they first met. It had been growing stronger and stronger since then. What was causing this? Ino shook her head and grabbed the bags she was carrying.

XxxX

The Yamanaka family were sitting down and eating dinner. It was the night time, so Ino assumed that Naruto did what he wanted to do and went home to sleep. Ino's mother and father started to notice Ino's mind being preoccupied.

"Are you ok Ino, you haven't been eating at all." Her mother asked

"O yea, just met an old friend again" Ino felt dumb for not noticing her plate full of food.

"Ah, yes Naruto is back in town" Inoichi smiled looking at his daughter

"I guess it's still affecting me" Ino looked down at her food and was eating away

Their parents heard Ino mentioning how she bumped into Naruto and smiled. Ino looked up as she was confused by her parents.

"Umm, are you guys ok" Ino felt sheer embarrassment that she usually got from being around them.

"We are, I guess it's time to tell you more of how me and your mother met" Inoichi smiled in a loving fashion.

"I don't need to know. You and mom met by bumping into each other" Ino said

"Actually, it's much more than that" Ino's mother interjected her daughter's words.

"That was how we met on the outside; the inside is much more of a tale than that" Inoichi spoke.

"You see Ino, when a Yamanaka member is born, one percent of their souls leave their bodies to find the person that would become their wife or husband one day. It's where the term soul mate comes from. When they reach a certain age, each member is drawn to that one percent in the form of love" Inoichi was giving his lesson

"So, in other words, this tiny bit of soul causes two people to fall in love" Ino raised a brow

"Yes, but sometimes it immediate and others it takes time to accept that love. It happens to everyone. From two best friends that know each other their entire lives, to two friends that would think that romance between them would be the last thing for their friendship. They feel a bond that can never been broken that they end up finding love within one another and eventually fall in love" Inoichi told Ino while his wife was enchanted by his words.

"So, a piece of your soul is within mom" Ino pointed to her mother

"Yes, it did take some time to accept that Inoichi was the one for me. It was hard for me to accept it too, but I eventually saw Inoichi for the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." her mother smiled

"So, you are saying I have a soul mate as well" Ino was surprised about learning something new about her clan

"Everyone has a soul mate Ino, it just that our clan was the first to develop a way to describe it" Inoichi smiled "We think that you may have found yours. You just don't realize it yet"

"Wait, I don't understand who do you think…?" Ino paused and then realized who they were thinking "You think Naruto is my…"

"Ewww, no no no" Ino waved her hands in front of her food "He can't be, I mean he is"

Ino was in denial that someone like Naruto would be her soul mate. She thought Sasuke would be her soul mate, but he had left the village.

However, Ino's mother moved next to her "Ino, you may not believe he is, but it's up to you to understand. The soul and mind are complicated areas, just do what you believe is right. He could be your soul mate by the way you talk about him. It was as if he was the one thing that mattered to you. You even put some flowers in a whirlpool like motion"

Ino got up and decided to go to her room as this was too much to handle.

"Are you sure, Naruto is her soul mate" Ino's mother asked her husband

"I am not sure, but ever since she started talking about him, it seemed like…" Inoichi said

"…That he is on her mind" his wife finished

"True, very true" Inoichi smiled

XxxX

"He can't be, he just can't" Ino paced herself as she was in her pajamas.

She had looked up the jutsu her father was describing. She read the jutsu and everything about it.

It was called the Soul Sight jutsu. Her father was right as it matched every detail about it within each turn of the scroll. She even found a funny little back story on the technique.

A female head of Yamanaka clan thought her soul was stolen from her and decided to track down who she thought was the theft. This was before the formation of the Konoha and the clans were still at war. This member tracked down who she thought was the theft. He was a member of the infamous Uzumaki clan. However, instead of charging at him, she felt a sense of a feeling that she has never felt before.

Eventually, the two met one another by a large stream. They both felt their souls drawn to one another. Much like her mother and father, they fell in love. Both couldn't think of life without the other. It was as if nothing else mattered but that one person. Her mind was plagued by visions of him. Him loving her like nothing else. She knew she had to have him, yet how would her clan feel about this romance. Would they accept it, or would they try to kill him for it?

The Uzumaki member felt the same way. So, they met one another and decided to confront their clans to see what their ultimate fate was. What they got instead was a celebration that the clans were being at peace. The Uzumaki decided to found the Whirlpool village along with the Nara, Akimichi, and her clan. The couple was rejoice and decided to marry one another. This was the story between the allied natures between the two clans.

Ino had stopped reading as the next page shocked her even more. It was the picture of the female clan leader and the Uzumaki member that she fell in love with. They looked exactly like Ino and Naruto.

She refused to accept this. Naruto was just her friend and nothing more. Besides he was interested in Sakura. There was no way Naruto could accept love from a Yamanaka.

Ino looked at her mirror as she wanted to be right. Ino wanted to be so much right about Naruto not being interested in her. What if Naruto was in love with her? He's too much of a goofball to even notice her feelings.

Ino looked at herself lying down as she kept trying to tell herself that she wasn't in love with him. It wouldn't work between them. They were so different.

She even thought about another member of her clan being in love with Naruto. Her rage had caused her to throw a kunai at one of her stuffed animals. She was shocked by how much rage she had. To the point of even being jealous of a love that doesn't even exist.

Her mind was pondering about how would Sakura react? How would Shikamaru and Choji react? How would everyone in the Konoha react?

She screamed into her pillow

"I don't love him" she repeated as she just wanted her feeling to go away.

XxxX

**Well, I guess this is one way to end a chapter. Ino must be denying her feelings for Naruto. I decided to give a little back story about soul mates. Could Naruto and Ino be together? Well tell me your thoughts on Naruto and Ino. This story will probably have four more chapters. Also, sorry if it is short; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
